No Figs Given
by Queen Lucetta
Summary: A super sappy IkeXSoren story. Contains yaoi lemon and fluffiness, so read at your own risk!
1. Support

A/N: Hello all! This is part of a birthday present for one of my crazy Fire Emblem obsessed friends! (Not like I can talk though, I'm also crazy obsessed!). She requested that I write something sweet and fluffy. I'll admit that I usually don't write straight up romance, but I'll give it a shot. Its so sappy! Oh well, Enjoy Rebs, and anyone else!

* * *

Any idle onlooker would easily overlook Soren's strange behaviour. After all, the mage was known all over the camp as an antisocial type. Spending even more time alone hardly aroused anyone's suspicion.

Ike, on the other hand, noticed right away. The strange behaviour started almost immediately following a rather emotional conversation they had a while back regarding Soren's heritage.

Since opening up, the mage had barely left his designated sleeping area. The rare times he did emerge usually involved him kicking all kinds of ass on the battlefield, only to snatch a small food ration and disappear for the night. Though anyone else would see this as typical action from Soren, Ike could see something was terribly wrong.

The commander decided to take some action. He'd catch the elusive mage and confront the problem head on.

Right on cue, the mage quietly entered the pantry. Ike rushed toward his companion, eager to get to the root of the problem.

"Hey, Soren." Ike began, unsure of how to start.

"..." The mage gave a sort of sad look, then turned to leave.

Ike was not about to give up that easily, "I've been thinking a lot about what you said the other day, and there's still something I don't understand. You survived. You're strong. Why would you feel insecure about who you are? Tell me. Tell me everything."

"Curse you!" He yelled out, showing only raw emotion and passion that surprised both parties. "Why can't you leave me be?!" And he was suddenly overcome with an intense sorrow, and loneliness for some reason. "I don't have any friends, Ike! I don't have anyone else! If I tell you and you turn on me... I... I... I don't think I can survive it."

"That's why you have to tell me, Soren. You'll never tell anyone else. And if you don't tell anyone, you're just going to keep on suffering." The commander then noticed the dark circles and sagging skin around his companion's eyes. He also seemed to have lost weight, not to mention most of his hair hung in matted clusters around his face. "Look at you! You're a mess! Come on. Talk to me."

"Ike... I... I..."

"Soren, it's me! Trust me. I don't give two figs who your parents are! I'll stand by you."

The mage was so touched by his commander's words that he felt tears escape his eyes. "Ike, I... sniff... No, I won't... ...sniff... Ah, Ike." it had to be said, he had the right to know. Even if it ended badly, he had the right to know. "...I'm... Branded." The mage hung his head. He was sure this was it, and repeated himself to emphasise the severity, "I'm one of the Branded."

Of course Soren had to explain everything. Ike didn't seem to care, but the mage assumed the harsh reality hadn't fully set in yet. Even after all that happened, Ike insisted they proceed to the central dining area together as if nothing actually happened. Ike later fell silent as if he were lost in thought, and Soren had an idea of what his commander was thinking.

-Later that night-

It had been a hard day for Soren. He still couldn't believe he had broken down like that, in front of Ike no less! Of all the people Soren knew, Ike was the only one that mattered to him, and now he probably detested his as everyone else did. Sure, Ike claimed he didn't care that his tactician was a filthy branded, but it was certainly just a matter of time before he realized too, that the branded had no place among either race.

Soren curled up on his bed and began silently sobbing to himself. It was late now, everyone seemed to be asleep. The mage was all alone, a mess of emotion. He hoped he'd fall asleep before long.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, startling the emotional mage. The knock was quickly followed by a familiar voice, "can I come in?" It was Ike.

The mage dried his eyes the best he could, and muttered a meek, "of course, commander."

Ike let himself in. There was a serious look about him. He slowly drew near, and eventually took a seat at Soren's desk. His voice was quiet and gentle as he said, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Soren looked away, trying to conceal his face. "No, commander, you didn't. Is there something you need?"

Ike took a deep breath. "Soren," he began, "I, ah, well," He looked oddly like he was trying to find the exact words to say, which didn't happen very often with Ike. "I need to talk to you, it's important."

The mage sighed, Ike almost never used the words "talk" and "important" in relation with each other. After what they just got through talking about, what could there possibly be left unsaid? He looked at his commander with an emotionless face. After a few moments of silence, Soren prompted a response by saying, "well?"

"Soren, um, I, err." Ike clenched his fists in frustration. He never had any trouble expressing his feelings in the past, so why was it suddenly so difficult to say one little thing?

"If you've come to tell me to leave, it's alright, I understand." Soren said sadly. "After all, who would want one of the branded in their group."

Ike snarled, "I thought I told you, I don't care! You're still you Soren! Gah." He unclenched his fists. "You know? Since I can't tell you, why don't I show you what I wanted to say?"

"If it pleases you."

The commander stood up and made his way closer to Soren. The mage watched his commander until they were sitting side by side on the bed. Ike seemed to take a deep breath, and then he closed the distance completely. Before the mage could get a word in, Ike had him on his lap, and tightly wound his arms around his unit. Soren was about to question what was going on when Ike silenced his thoughts with a rough kiss.

All at once, the mage was rendered completely incoherent, in both body and mind. Should he kiss back? Or should he not try to over step his boundaries? Was Ike teasing him? Was this a dream? This was all happening too fast! Sure it was great, but still!

Ike soon parted from his companion, earning a heavy sigh in the process. Soren covered his mouth with his hand and flushed bright red. He looked up at his commander who simply looked back wearing an expression as if nothing happened. "Why did you...?" The mage managed to choke out.

"Maybe I wasn't clear," Ike said, almost playfully, running a single finger down the mage's cheek. "Let me show you again." This time, he gently took Soren's face into his hand, guiding it upward. He paused a second before taking to his friend's lips a second time, to make sure he wasn't forcing anything.

Soren had a much better handle of the situation now. Both of his arms slowly elevated to his commander's shoulders. The mage felt a set of arms around his lower back, pulling him in, closing the distance between them even more so. They paused for a moment to breathe, then pressed their lips together with even more fervour and passion. After a few more seconds had passed, he relaxed and opened his lips slightly, inviting Ike to deepen the kiss.

Of course Ike took Soren up on his invitation. He slipped his tongue past Soren's lips and explored inside his mouth. The mage tightened his grip on his commander, and his commander in turn tightened his grip on the mage. Soren uttered a moan, and Ike quickly pulled back. The mage thought he had overstepped his boundaries and recoiled.

"Did I hurt you?" The older of the two asked.

"No I... I thought... maybe I..." What was he going to say? Aw, who cares. He wanted to make this last. He thought of what he could do to make the situation even better. As of now he wasn't about to wrest a straight up confession from Ike, but maybe he could relax the commander and clear up any tension. "Ike, I, maybe we, err."

All of a sudden, he realised that he was still on Ike's lap, and no move had been made to push him off. Ike was the one who brought him there in the first place right? The mage conceived of a slightly selfish idea, though it could possibly give Ike what he wanted too. While looking with all the ferocity he could muster into his commander's eyes, he reached up and slowly stroked Ike's hair, gradually bringing his lips up to meet the other's. Ike seemed compliant and gladly welcomed the contact. Soren then began slowly swaying his hips, getting the exact reaction he wanted.

Ike moaned a barely audible sound as his lips parted from his tactician. Soren wondered if this was progressing too quickly for Ike's taste, but that was rectified immediately by Ike bringing his hips to meet the mage's. At once, Soren decided to go direct and say what was on his mind.

"Ike, I want to make you feel good. Will you permit me?"

"Of course." Ike purred.

Delighted, the mage shifted off of his commander's lap and got on his knees on the floor. Swift as a viper, he grabbed for Ike's belt buckle. It came undone, and the pants were soon to follow. Little time was wasted in the seizure of Ike's semi hardened cock. It was bigger than expected, so the mage began by licking the head slowly.

Ike shuddered and sighed. The mage licked the along the underside before closing his lips around it. He slid his tongue along Ike's dick while bringing his lips half way up the shaft. The commander groaned his approval and seized Soren's head. The mage appreciated Ike's strong hands roughly grabbing at his hair. To show his approval, he relaxed his throat muscles and took Ike's entire length into his mouth. There was a pause, then the mage began moving his head up and down the hot flesh.

"Haa-Aaahh." "Mm." "Yeesss..." The blue haired mercenary gasped. What he felt was pure, relentless passion for his quiet mage. He glanced down. It was surprising at how incredibly iin control/i Soren was. Also so incredibly sexy... "Oh, ah- Soren."  
A new passion awakened when he heard his name being uttered by Ike in this situation. He began employing every tactic he learned from reading, in an attempt to send Ike over the edge.

It was working, Ike's cock throbbed in Soren's hot, wet mouth. Ike could barely contain his movements, now thrusting hard into the mage's mouth. Soren took it easily, as he was prepared for this. It was causing Ike to moan loud enough to be heard almost everywhere. Soren licked and sucked until finally, after a sharp gasp from his commander, he felt a warm liquid flow past his tongue down his throat.

The mage managed to swallow nearly all of his commander's cum with a satisfied gulp. Giving one final lick before removing his mouth from Ike's softening member. He immediately wondered if he should end it there, and decided instead to proceed.

Soren arose from his knees and moved to his stash of items he kept under his desk. He retrieved an elixir and returned to Ike, who seemed still shaken with ecstasy. All the while, his commander eyed him with intrigue. He wasted no time stroking his commander in an attempt to arouse him again.

"Gods Soren!" Ike growled in a lusty haze. It was a good sign for sure.

In addition to the stroking, Soren brought his lips to the tip and swirled his tongue around the head again. His commander's cock began to harden under his tongue, much to his delight. When the appendage was erect once more, Soren removed his mouth and began to slick Ike's erection with the elixir. Ike was curious as to why he would do that.

Before he could do that though, he'd need to be properly prepared. He didn't expect Ike to know what to do, so he decided to educate him though example. Although he felt incredibly self-conscious, he began stripping down, though he wasn't being indulgent whilst doing so. Ike watched as he disrobed, and although it made the mage terribly uneasy, the look on his commander's face was reassuring. Once he was completely bare, he seized the elixir again, dipping a hand into it.

With his two fingers that were now coated in the slippery substance, the tactician slid in and out of his entrance preparing himself. Ike watched with fervour. His commander's face now flushed red and his eyes were darkened with arousal, much to Soren's delight. The mage wanted Ike to see, so that he could do this to him later.

The mage concluded his preparation and moved closer to the swordsman. He sat on Ike's lap and allowed their skin to make contact. It pleased him that his commander wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close again, with no signs of revulsion or disdain. The mage grabbed for Ike's cock and guided it toward his ass. Ike sighed, then moaned when his unit took his length slowly inside.

"Ah-"

"Oh Soren-"

"Mm." The mage moaned as he slid down the length. Ike's cock was positively enormous, it would take some time to get used to. He began to move his hips after some time passed. Ike gasped and moved his hips in response. His thrusts were strong, causing his mage to cry out. "Oh I-Ike."

"Haa-" his pace quickened slightly.

"Ah nnh-"

"S-oren" Ike growled. He grabbed for his tactician's chin and pulled it upward into a ragged kiss. Soren broke the kiss shortly after to take a much needed breath.

The mage then realized how much his cock needed attention. He motioned with his hand, Ike noticed and almost instinctively reached down. Soren moaned his approval when those strong fingers wrapped around him. Hot breath caressed Ike's neck. The mage whimpered and moaned into his commander's ear. The sensation was positively wonderful, better than any fantasy. That strong hand roughly stroking his pulsing member and the hard shaft assaulting his backside quickly became too much for the meek mage. He growled, arched and called out his commander's name at his climax.

Ike released Soren's softening cock as his lover's cum splayed over his hand. He was near his own climax. He thrust in with as much fervour and ferocity he could muster, and came hard deep inside Soren. The two took a few seconds to catch their breaths.

Soren pulled himself off of Ike. He lay on his stomach next to his new lover, no doubt he'd be sore tomorrow.  
There arose uncertainty of what to do next. Should he stand up and see his commander out? Should he try for a second round? Was Ike satisfied with this? Did he care about Soren's feelings? This happened way too fast! How on earth was he supposed to know what to do in this situation?!

"Soren..."

"Yes?" He replied low, and almost shyly.

There was silence, as if Ike was at a loss of what to say.

The mage decided to break the silence, "I guess it would be pointless and redundant to say this; but I really admire you, and I always hoped I'd end up in this situation, with you..."

"Me too."

"What?"

"I guess what I wanted to say was, all in all, you're important to me, and I hate to see you in pain. I want you to know that you can tell me anything. The next time you feel down, for any reason at all, tell me and we'll work through it. Do you feel better now?"

Soren tried to suppress on coming tears, but failed miserably. He leapt up and hugged his commander with all of his strength. No words would express his elation.

"Is that a yes?"

"Oh- of course Ike." The mage mumbled in agreement, tightening his grip.

"Good." Ike whispered, then continued, "And one more thing. I don't want to hear any more of this branded business, ok? If anyone so much as hints at it, they will answer to me. Don't let who you are get you down alright?"

"...Ok."

There was a pause again. The swordsman grinned sheepishly and said, "And here I thought you'd be angry with me."

"Angry at you? Nothing could be further from the truth. Since I'm required to tell you everything from now on, I expect you to tell me everything as well."

"Ok then, I'll start right now. I love you."

There was no reply. Soren was rendered speechless.

"What? Did I say that wrong or something?"

"No! I just wasn't expecting that- I fully accept your feelings. I feel the same way."

Ike smiled, as energetic as ever, "ok! Now that that's all settled, you'd better get off to bed. You never know who we'll encounter, gotta stay sharp for battle."

Soren let go of Ike, an annoyed yet slightly playful look about him. "You can't possibly be serious." He shifted into a sitting position on his commander's lap, "That's all? You want me to just go to sleep after all that has transpired here tonight? I refuse to accept that."

"Hmm, you're right." Ike said before bringing his mage in for another kiss. "Your bed is comfortable, do you mind sharing?"

"If it pleases you."

Both smiled. The swordsman and the mage retreated under the covers. Ike clutched his new lover tightly, and Soren was glad to welcome his heat. In the stillness and silence, Soren felt he should say one last thing before they fell asleep.

"Thank you, Ike."

* * *

A/N: That's all! Oh my goodness it's so sickly sweet you'll get cavities just by reading. Brush your teeth thoroughly and have a nice day!


	2. And So On

A/N: Happy birthday once again! I've been given the instruction to write some role reversal this time, so I guess if that's what you're into then read on! Warning though, it's just as sappy as the last chapter, so remember to keep some dental floss handy!

* * *

Ever since Ike had opened up about his feelings, Soren had since gotten over his insecurities and returned to his old self. Even the other units in the group noticed. The once very withdrawn mage had become more confident and even a little more outspoken, though he didn't become anymore approachable. Ike seemed a lot happier too, and it didn't take long for the other units to start noticing the subtle romantic interactions between them. It wasn't even something they tried to hide.

As the years passed, they grew closer and stared together. Now that everyone already knew about their relationship, they dropped the sneaking around and started sharing a tent. They were both in agreement that this was the best course of action, to a tent for any newcomers and the like. Even if Soren still felt like he might not be good enough for his commander at times, Ike was always there to support and reassure him.

They had been fighting as mercenaries for hire for a while now, and it seemed to be a fulfilling life. After an easy outing driving off bandits, Ike and Soren retired to their fortress and the tactician began his nightly report. The commander took off his shirt as he only half listened to the report. His mind wandered and settled on figuring out how his tactician found the energy to fight all day on top of a mountain, and then be able to write up the specifics of said battle and then spend hours after talking about it. Eventually he grew impatient and approached Soren not at all subtly and hugged him from behind. Gently he began kissing the smaller man's neck, silencing the report. "I want you." He said in a hot, longing voice. The mage shuddered and submitted instantly, allowing himself to be carried to the bed. The commander placed his tactician down and began undressing him. The mage tried his hardest to help Ike get him out of his clothes, just so their skin could make contact faster. Ike laid himself down next to him and Soren climbed on top of his commander's chest.

Soren traced the curves of Ike's muscles with his fingertips. No matter how many times he touched his lover's well toned body, it still amazed him. This beautiful, perfect specimen of a man was his. He was his one and only. Soren still could barely believe it after all these years, and knowing Ike was his still made him feel just as giddy as when he first learned of his partner's feelings. The mage rested his head on his commander's bare chest as the larger wound his arms around him, capturing him in a tight hug. He sighed blissfully, content to stay like this with the man he loved. Not long after, Ike peppered playful kisses in Soren's hair, broken only by hot and lusty sighs. It didn't take the intellect of a studious tactician mage to connect the dots here. The mage took this as his queue to shift into a more accessible position. So he shuffled up, allowing Ike to be able to adjust the position to his liking. To Soren's surprise, Ike just tilted the mage's face toward him and seized his lips in a heated kiss. Soren wrapped his arms around his commander's neck and kissed back with all of the passion and fervor he had. No matter how many times he did this, it never got old. His eyes fluttered shut as he allowed himself to get lost in the moment.

Ike broke the kiss first, "Soren," he began, his voice slightly uneasy but expectant, "there's something I've been wanting to try." After hearing that, the mage tensed up a little. He had always worried that Ike would grow bored of him, and the tone of Ike's voice made it seem like he was up to something Soren might not like. Though, he wasn't about to deny a request from his commander and gave a weak, unconvincing nod and hoped that his lover wasn't planning on bringing someone else into their love life. "Oh, good." Ike said, giving his lover a reassuring kiss. "Get the elixir."

So far so good. The mage did what he was told, slowly slinking off of his commander and heading toward his bag. After a few seconds of rummaging through his belongings, he returned with an elixir in hand. In that short time Ike had disrobed completely, his pants carelessly tossed to the side. Soren set the elixir down on the bed next to his lover while looking to him with uncertainty. What could he be planning? There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary in his behaviour. Before Soren could further his speculation, Ike had wrapped his arms around him again and flipped their positions so that the mage was underneath him. This wasn't Soren's favorite position, with Ike being as heavy as he was, but it was all right. The smaller of the two relaxed and kissed the commander's neck. He could hear the squelching sound of Ike's fingers in the elixir and mentally prepared himself for contact. But the contact never came, instead, Ike broke away and gave Soren a look of mischievous delight. All of a sudden the commander started preparing himself with his own slicked up fingers.

"Ike?" Soren said, dumbfounded and confused,

"I told you I wanted to try something different right?" He offered a sly grin. "I really want to know what this feels like for you."

The blunt manner in which this was said caused the mage to blush deeply. Never had he thought about topping Ike, but now that the idea had been brought to his attention, he found himself oddly intrigued. "I don't think this position is going to work." Soren said brazenly, surprised by his sudden perceived authority. "Turn around for me." The mage could hardly believe that he was giving his commander a command, but doing so gave him a surge of adrenaline. It pleased him even more to see his commander obey without question.

"Like this?" The swordsman asked as he laid himself on his stomach.

Seeing his commander so compliant made the mage lick his lips in lusty delight. He was enjoying this much more than he would have expected. "Raise your hips." He said simply, but with a voice that held more authority than usual. This was a chance that might not arise again, so he had to take full advantage of it.

The swordsman did what he was told, bringing his knees to his chest and elevating his hips. "Like this?"

"Yes, just like that." Now that Soren had his lover where he wanted him, he took the elixir and slicked up his own fingers. He swallowed then out of nervousness, "tell me if it hurts, okay?" He said, now a little more timid than before. Despite all of the sex they had in the past, Ike was technically virginal in this area. The mage bit his lip, worried that he might somehow cause his lover pain. Since the commander had initiated this though, he would try to the best of his abilities to bring him pleasure. So he pressed a slicked up finger slowly inside his lover. Ike remained motionless and showed no signs of discomfort, which was reassuring. Since he was met with little resistance, the mage tried pressing in a second. Ike sighed at the intrusion and Soren pulled back. "Are you well Ike?"

"Yeah, it just feels different than I pictured." He said with a chuckle. "Keep going."

Soren raised an eyebrow but didn't stop sliding his fingers inside. He'd been given the okay to keep going, so he didn't want to let his lover down. Seeing Ike like this had already made Soren hazy with lust, but he was still lucid enough to not rush things. Though he was inexperienced, he still felt like he had learned a few things from when Ike did this with him. Now he had to replicate those techniques to the best of his abilities. While adding another finger, he began moving them around, stretching Ike as gently as he could. The larger man arched a little and sighed, but the mage kept going. His pulse raced as he watched his commander's reactions, marvelling at his hot sighs and subtle movements. "Are you still well Ike?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." The mage said as he withdrew his fingers. "I'm going in now." He said, almost choking on his words. It was almost unbelievable that he was about to take his commander. At the same time he coated his hand with leftover elixir and positioned himself to coat Ike's member with it. He wasn't exactly sure if it would help, but it couldn't hurt.

"I'm ready." Ike said hotly.

Not wanting to disappoint, the mage moved up and began pressing in. They both exhaled and moaned as the smaller slowly and gradually made his way in. Suddenly Ike groaned and jolted up, startling Soren and stopping him dead. "Ike?" He choked out. Though it would have seemed absurd to think, Soren didn't want to hurt his commander.

Though, it didn't seem like Ike was in pain. Instead he forced his hips back and groaned again. "Don't stop." He commanded in a hot, lust filled voice. His hips didn't stop though, and he pushed back against his lover. He started stroking himself too, and for some reason this annoyed Soren. So the mage slapped the swordsman's hand away and grabbed the hot cock. His hips moved as he tried to match Ike's rhythm but it seemed hard to concentrate on doing both. Ike jolted up at Soren squeezing him too hard, but he couldn't tell if it was good or not.

"Haa." Soren sighed. He resolved to stop worrying about hurting Ike and let his instincts take over. "Ike." His mouth hung open allowing his hot breaths and moans to escape unimpeded. Ike reciprocated and groaned as he let the mage dominate him. Though, he didn't have the self control to keep his hips still and ground himself against Soren with all of the strength he had. The smaller of the two had no choice but adapt to Ike's impatient thrusting. He arched his back and forced himself in as deep as he could, causing Ike to gasp and shudder. The mage was pleased, and so was Ike.

"Gah, do that again."

"Yes."

"Gods Soren! Haa."

"Mmm." Soren groaned as he ground himself balls deep into his lover. "Ike."

By now neither of them could hold out much longer, and grabbed Soren's hand to speed the stroking. His grip was too hard for the mage to break, not that he wanted to. "More Soren."

"Haa, oh- Nngh!" The mage had reached his limit. Before he could give Ike what he wanted, he ended up climaxing inside his lover. Despite being completely spent he tired his hardest to get his lover off. Though, all of his strength had left him, so Ike took charge and kept forcing his hips back while he stroked himself off. Soren was helplessly dragged along until the larger of the two can in Soren's hand. The mage used the last of his strength to pull out and collapse on the bed, with Ike flipping onto his back next to him. Apparently the commander had enough strength to haul Soren onto his chest, which got no objections from the mage. They laid together, catching their breath and coming down from their high. After a few seconds Ike wrapped his arms around Soren and kissed him lazily. Soren mustered up the energy to run his fingers though his commander's hair.

"So." Ike said finally. "What do you think? You like being on top?"

"I- well, it's always great when I'm with you." The mage said shyly. "I um, did I hurt you? Was it good for you?" Saying that was beyond embarrassing, but he had to know if he had pleased his partner.

Ike chucked and turned on his side, taking the tiny mage with him. "I'm fine." He said, gently kissing Soren's forehead. "It was good, I'm glad I got to know how it feels when I do this for you." Though, he did prefer being on top, but he wouldn't say that on the off chance that Soren wanted to do this again.

Soren just snuggled into his commander's chest. He'd be willing to do anything if Ike asked it of him. "You don't need to worry, as long as it's with you, it'll always be good." He took a shallow breath and prepared to say something embarrassing, "because I love you."

"I love you too." Ike said lazily. The two slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
